Brainy and Smurfblossom
by cornholio4
Summary: Takes place after Smurfs the Lost Village. What happens when Brainy is asked an unexpected question from Smurfblossom? Spoilers for the movie.


**I saw Smurfs the Lost Village recently and I liked it (I sure hope there is a sequel featuring Johan and Peewitt as I so loved their episodes in the Smurfs cartoon). Don't know if anyone else will try this couple idea but I decided I wanted to try it as I watched the movie and wondered how they would be together despite never really interacting in the movie.**

 **Spoilers for the movie.**

Th Smurf Village was a lot larger than before now, the village had pretty much merged with the other Smurf village that had been revealed to them. Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow would be leading the village together now but they were getting the new houses all built. "Yes Police Smurf get everyone into a single file line and alright Mime Smurf we can all see you..." Brainy Smurf said checking his clipboard and giving directions and orders to the other Smurfs.

He was about to walk to the left but then yelled when he saw he was about to walk into Smurfblossom was now standing in front of him. "Oh yeah Smurfblossom, you need help with something?" Brainy asked after checking his clipboard and seeing that she was not down on it.

"Well I already had my new house set up and so I thought I would come to you here. You're Brainy Smurf; Brainy is also a funny name. Brain-E! Anyway, you were the one of the first three to come to us along with Smurfette. It was really fun having you with us and I would not have minded if you four had stayed with us forever right there and then." Smurfblossom told him speaking in her usual hyperactive cheery tone and Brainy just stood there unsure what to say.

"Okay... thanks... we definitely had fun in your home but I guess you this is your home too now but..." Brainy told her trying to think of a way to continue with this conversation. "Okay sorry but I am kind of busy at the moment doing the job that Papa Smurf asked of me so..." Brainy told her about to return to her work when...

"Do you want to go on a date?" Smurfblossom was plainly as if she was asking she was asking him to help with the housework. Brainy just stared at her wondering if his ears were malfunctioning or something. "Well I was talking to your friend Hefty who explained how he likes Smurfette and another Smurf explained that it was the kind of like between a girl and a boy, anyway after seeing how funny you acted and with your glasses on I decided I liked you like that as well. Hefty told me that when you like a boy like that then you go on dates, so do you want to go on a date?" Smurfblossom asked with a cheery smile.

Thinking of an excuse quick he responded "well uh... I would love to but I have this work from Papa Smurf to do. Yeah, I wish I could but I don't want to let Papa Smurf down..." Smurfblossom looked disappointed and was about to walk away when they saw Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow and Smurfette right there.

"Don't worry Brainy I understand, you go on your date." Papa Smurf told him with a smile as Brainy stared with his mouth wide open as Smurfblossom brightened up.

Before Brainy could think of something else Smurfette took the clipboard from him and told her friend "go and enjoy yourself Brainy, I can do the rest of your work for you..."

Brainy had ran out of things to say so he just sighed and allowed Smurfblossom to drag him away holding his hand. "This is so exciting, I have never been on a date before! Actually I don't know a lot about dates, are we supposed to pick dates or eat at a restaurant or something, a book I read said something like that. What is your favourite song because mine goes like this:" Smurfblossom told him as she began telling him about his song.

Brainy just smiled and began singing the village's traditional "La-la-la" song which Smurfblossom liked and begged him to teach her it. Papa and Smurfwillow waved to them as Smurfette was excited for one of the four members of Team Smurf to go out of his comfort zone for this.

 **I always liked Brainy and as soon as we were introduced to her in the movie, I liked Smurfblossom. She seems to me like Pinkie from MLP (though I am not a big fan of Pinkie) as well as Penny and Nora from RWBY. I won't list this as complete yet as I want to see if people liked this enough to want me to continue it.**


End file.
